Harry Potter and the Scoobies
by Sarah Lila F
Summary: The Scoobies move next door to Harry Potter. Dawn settles in and meets Harry, who she gets a crush on. Harry finds himself in a trouble with parrallel universes, finding out what Slytherin Harry would be like. Slytherin Harry causes trouble.
1. Scoobies in England

End of Season Seven Buffy.

Angel series.

Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince.

A/n: I use Australian spelling, which means s sometimes instead of z and colour spelled with a 'u'. Just in case it annoys some people I thought I'd mention it.

Chapter One - Scoobies In England 

Dawn sighed as she and Buffy looked for a new house in England. Land of Giles, tweed, and tea. They were at number two Privet Drive, wondering if the house was big enough for them. Two story, and four bedrooms, with a spare room, two bathrooms, a study, kitchen, huge living room.

"The question is more, can we afford it?" Buffy asked the owner. The woman smiled.

"We are getting away from our neighbours. If you didn't want this house so badly, I wouldn't tell you that. It is highly affordable…"

"What's up with the neighbours?" Dawn asked.

"They're a little, say, nasty."

"Oh, we can handle a little nasty from the neighbours."

"Yeah," Buffy smiled.

Giles nodded, he didn't much care where they lived, as long as it was hell-mouth free. This was only for a few weeks, so that they could recover from the last near-apocalypse. Xander and Willow were also staying with them. Five bedrooms, much required.

"We'll take it," Buffy looked at the price. It was in the high 40,000 pounds. Expensive for them, since they were starting from scratch, all their assets blown when they blew up Sunnydale fighting the first.

"Are you serious?" Giles asked.

"Excuse us…" Buffy pulled Giles aside.

"It is too expensive, we cannot afford this."

"Yes we can. I say we can. Giles, you got the bank loan when I couldn't. Since you sold your house in England so that we could have this one."

Starting from scratch with Giles's help again, Buffy thought.

"Fine, since we'll be selling up in a few weeks. I suppose it is possible."

"That's the spirit Giles," Buffy grinned, to the lady she said, "we'll take it."

The next day they were moving in. Dawn sat on a cardboard box, full of her clothes after a long morning of moving boxes. Xander sadly recalled Anya's questioning about moving, why couldn't Buffy do it?

"Things will be better here. The land of tweed, not much could go wrong," Dawn assured him. A half frown on her face was not convincing to either of them.

"Actually, there are many magical disturbances in England," Giles stopped, when he realised the doom-and-gloom-mood the two were in.

"Dawn, why don't you meet and greet the neighbours over there? That boy looks nice enough," Buffy suggested.

Dawn nodded, yeah, this is a, get rid of Dawn so we can have biting discussions about my future behind my back, trick. They never ask my opinion, what if I hated the house? Well, I don't but that's not the point, is it? I'm part of this whole moving thing, they didn't ask me if we should go to England, did they? NO… They completely overlooked the hellmouth in Cleveland and sent other slayers there. Not that I want another hellmouth, but they could have asked my opinion on it all. How do we know that England doesn't have a hellmouth? Ha? Arg, I guess I'll meet the neighbours. Boy they don't know who just moved in next door. Nevertheless she walked over to number 4 Privet drive, where a boy wearing glasses and baggy dark clothes was mowing the lawn.

"Hi, I'm Dawn Summers your new neighbour," Dawn yelled over the lawn mower sound. The boy turned off the lawn mower.

"Hi Dawn I'm, Harry Potter." They shook hands. It was awkwardly quiet for a moment.

"So, what school do you go to?" Dawn asked.

"Ah, boarding school, correctional school for troubled boys. What school do you go to?"

"I haven't enrolled yet. New girl here, remember? I'd say I'd go to your school, but it doesn't seem too keen on letting girls in," Dawn laughed. With that, Harry relaxed a little. She thinks I'm crazy from that school Uncle Vernon says I go to and she's still talking to me, that's a good sign, Harry thought.

"Yeah, they're pretty strict about that."

"Yeah, my sister Buffy almost got stuck in an all girls catholic school. We've moved from America."

"Where in America?"

"Sunnydale."

"Oh, I heard they had a huge earth quake there, it's completely caved in. You're lucky you got out in time."

"Yeah, there were warnings. Pretty much evacuated the whole town," Dawn was glad she didn't have to make up a story. Seemed that the newspapers had already come up with something.

"Who else has moved in next door?"

"Buffy's best friends, Willow Rosenburge, Xander Harris and Mr. Giles. He's kind of like a dad."

"Kind of like?"

"Well, more annoying old English man… oh, sorry, I forgot you're English."

"Don't worry. I'm not annoying, or old," Harry laughed.

"Potter, get inside and quit bothering the neighbours!" Mrs. Dursley yelled.

"That's me, gotta go."

"Cya." Dawn headed back to the house. It was a nice old English house. Not as good as home, but it would do, for now. Until they were called to battle some other evil, in another place. Dawn ran upstairs to claim the best bedroom. It had a stained glass window, with a picture of red roses. There was wall light, where Dawn knew her bed would be, and a roof light, which she turned on, to see the rest of the room. It was boring, white, but that could be changed with a bit of paint.

"A double door cupboard oh, with mirrors!" Dawn squealed. So awesome, she thought She opened the mirror doors to reveal a walk in robe.

"Dawn, this my room," Buffy said at the doorway.

"No way, I bagsed this room first. It's like, the master bedroom!"

"Then I ought to have the master bedroom," Giles suggested.

"Nah-ah! It's way too rose window grille. Besides, you don't have enough clothes to fill this cupboard!" Dawn pouted.

"Gi-iles!" Dawn and Buffy said at once.

"I agree, this bedroom should be mine," Willow grinned. The room was big enough to fit a king-sized bed and have room for more stuff.

"This is clearly a girls room," Buffy added.

"Okay, if this is going to be a battle of the buf power fight, I am so not getting this room. Unless it's purely based on the fact that I found it first," Dawn crossed her arms.

"Okay, we draw straws and whoever gets the short straw, gets the room," Buffy ordered.

"Fine!" Dawn left to get the straws. Giles, Willow and Xander followed. Buffy dumped her boxes of things in the room and started unpacking.

"So easily tricked," Buffy laughed. Willow was standing at the door, frowning.

"What?" Buffy asked.

"Suppose you should have the room. You did, after all, do most of the evil fighting, but I did the slayer spell," Willow said.

"Thanks, but I don't think Dawn will see it that way and I know you did a lot of work but this is an awesome room." Dawn returned with the straws. She glared at Buffy, with her things all over the room already. Kennedy walked in, to see both Buffy and Willow fighting over the room. In fact, everyone was fighting over the one room. She laughed, "Willow, we should take the room down the hall," Kennedy said.

"Why?" Willow asked.

"It has a bathroom. Not as bit, but still second best."

"Okay. I don't want to break the house down fighting over a room," Willow agreed.

"Not fair, Giles!" Dawn ran downstairs to yell at Giles over the right of first-dibs on the best room. Willow and Buffy simply laughed. Willow left to find her own, slightly smaller room down the hall with Kennedy.

Dawn was stuck with the downstairs guestroom at the front corner of the house, feeling sorry for herself. It was so small, had no mirror on the door, and only a single door cupboard. With one tiny window that looked into the neighbors front garden. Her room had an old fireplace, which was tiny, old and probably never used. It would cost them money to get it cleaned out. So Dawn would probably never get the luxury of having a fireplace lit in her room.

She unpacked her clothes, wondering what the new school would be like. Would it be all hell-mouthy? Would anyone notice that people get in trouble a lot around us? Will people like me, even though I'm American? I bet they'll make fun of my accent. Or call me names, like Dawnie, like everyone else in this household calls me. I'm not a little kid. I was important for a while. Not for the right reasons. But people took me seriously, sort of. In fact, they didn't, they never did. But they will, they'll see a whole new Dawnie, I mean, Dawn.

"Dawn!" Buffy yelled. Dawn finished unpacking her clothes and purposefully slowly walked down the stairs. Just to annoy Buffy. She walked into the kitchen, which was covered in boxes.

"Help unstuck the important stuff. You were dawdling on purpose," Buffy said.

"No, I wasn't. My clothes are important. Very important."

"If we have no cutlery or plates, we have nothing to eat on. Cutlery, in the draws. This draw here…" Buffy pulled out a wide cabinet from beneath the stove, "Is for plastic stuff."

"Yeah, yeah, we could always have pizza, you know."

"Pizza is strictly apocalypse food," Giles intervened.

"Thanks Giles," Buffy said.

Willow and Xander were manually unstacking boxes of plates and other things for the kitchen. Dawn reluctantly helped. First, we buy all the stuff, and have it shipped to England, then we have to unstuck it all… See, we didn't exactly have time to send our own stuff to England with the apocalypse and all. So everything is new and Buffy is way freaking out about anything being broken. Giles is so much worse. Upside, I get all new clothes, probably stuff that mum wouldn't let me wear. Some stuff I bought that Buffy wouldn't let me wear; Buffy's yelling interrupted Dawn's thoughts.

"Dawn!" Dawn dropped a new china plate. She cringed as her sister pointed at her.

"You are in so much trouble, that cost twenty dollars!"

"So? It was ugly anyway. It's not like I dropped it on purpose," Dawn shrugged. She couldn't help but feeling slightly guilty. Dawn smiled; the look of twisted annoyance on Buffy's face was priceless. Giles was too British to do anything but glare. Just because he paid for everything, I mean, we're grateful and all, but still, he could give us a break, well, primarily give me a break, Dawn thought.

"Not that I don't agree with you on the ugly plate part, but we can't afford to break things in non-apocalypse time," Xander started picking up the plate pieces.

"You better unpack stuff in your room, Dawnie, we can take it from here," Willow said. Dawn looked back at a furious Buffy, who was glaring with all her might. She headed towards her room. Since it was on the same floor, she could hear her sister yelling, "I bet she did that on purpose, just so she didn't have to help!"

"DID NOT!" Dawn yelled back.

"Didn't ask you!" Buffy shouted.

Dawn threw her books onto a small new bookshelf. They are going to see a brand new Dawn Summers.

Warning – Spoilers

End of Season Seven Buffy.

Angel series.

Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince.

Title: Harry Potter and the Scoobies.

Chapter 2 - Harry, Gryffindor VS Slytherin 

Dawn walked over to Harry's place and found him lying outside on the lawn. He jumped at the sight of his neighbour standing over him and she grinned.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

"That's okay, you stopped me from falling asleep from all the fun I was having," Harry stood to face her. She was almost as tall as he was. Wearing a blue singlet top and jeans. Harry wore dark navy clothes that were way too big for him.

"I've been sent on a mission to invite you over for pizza and gossip at number 2 Privet Drive."

"Oh, thanks."

"Number two would be where we live. I noticed you don't like your relies very much so maybe you should come over by yourself first. Say, now?"

"All right. It's not like they'd notice I was missing."

"Cool, come with me then."

Dawn led Harry over to their house. She knew she was supposed to invite him for dinner, but they wouldn't mind if he stopped by earlier. Giles was in the living room, opening the box that had the TV in it.

"Giles, this is Harry from next door. Thought he should visit first before his overly pompous aunt and uncle do. It's okay if I call them pompous right?" Dawn asked.

"Sure, I call them that all the time."

All the Scoobies entered, Giles stuttered a greeting whilst muttering something about blasted modern TVs. Everyone sat down on coaches. The living room was much bigger than the Summers' old one. Enough to fit four couches, all angled towards the TV, with a nice black coffee table. Only, with Giles, it was tea sitting on the table.

"So what school do you go to?" Willow asked. Harry nearly choked on his tea. Dawn noticed this and said, "a boys' school, it doesn't really matter, since I can't go to an all boys school, can I Buffy? Because I'm not a boy, hello." Harry mouthed thanks and Dawn smiled.

"We still need to find you a good school," Buffy said.

"As long as it's earth quake free zone," Dawn said. Giles raised an eyebrow.

"The earthquake in Sunnydale, big news here," Harry explained.

"Oh," Giles laughed. Willow gave Kennedy a knowing look.

"If you don't mind me asking Xander, how'd you get that cool eye patch?" Harry asked.

"It's nothing, really," Xander replied.

"Oh, sorry."

"Don't worry about it."

"Who's up for a game of scrabble?" Willow asked.

"Scrabble?" Harry questioned. Dawn yawned, she didn't realise that inviting over a boy from next door could possibly be so boring.

"Or, we could go to the movies. Since Giles can't get the TV working," Dawn suggested.

"Excuse me, but…"

"No, you can't go to the movies we haven't finished packing," Buffy interrupted Giles.

"But Buffy…" Dawn complained.

"Maybe I should go…" Harry said.

"Oh yeah, and invite your relatives over, okay Harry?" Willow said.

"Yeah, sure. Thanks for the invitation."

"No problem."

Harry let himself out of the house.

Harry walked home, wondering how so many younger people could live together, and why the old guy was there. Unless he was a friend of the family or something, but they couldn't possibly all be related. Harry went inside his house, only to find his family in front of the TV.

"The neighbours invited us over," Harry said to them.

"Dudley, you know what to do, put on your best suit, Vernon, same goes for you, I have a gift basket ready, Harry, you go upstairs and…"

"Pretend that I don't exist," Harry interrupted his aunt.

"Correct."

"One problem."

"What?" Vernon boomed.

"They invited me too. It would be suspicious if I didn't show up for dinner tonight."

"You're right. Get changed and try not to say anything to the neighbours when we are there."

Harry nodded glumly and went to change into a light blue shirt and pair of jeans, which were still way too big for him. He tugged on the black belt that used to be Dudley's and pushed a new whole into it. It was coming close to six O' clock and he heard his aunt and uncle calling for him to come downstairs. Harry looked in the mirror and wondered why he actually cared what he looked like. It wasn't because of his aunt and uncle. It was, it was, Dawn… Something about her, that makes me think, that maybe, maybe she would understand all this magic and Voldemorte, him or me, prophesy, not that I could ever tell her, but still, Harry thought as he walked downstairs.

Funnily enough they drove over to the next house, which showed how lazy Dudley was; he refused to walk a meter and complained all the way to the front door. Petunia knocked twice. There was a lot of noise in the house, which seemed to unsettle Harry's aunt and uncle. Three of the Scoobies stood at the door, as did Dawn. Harry smiled, Dawn said 'hi' and giggled.

"Hi, I'm Petunia Dursley, this is Vernon, Dudley and our nephew Harry," she said.

"Hi, I'm Rupert Giles, this is Willow, Kennedy, Buffy and Dawn."

"Come in," Buffy said. They all walked in and sat at the couches. Dawn managed to have Harry sit next to her, with Xander on the other side. They sat opposite the Dursley's. Buffy ordered pizza.

"Sorry about all the boxes and lack of a home cooked meal. We only moved in today," Giles offered tea and biscuits.

"Not a problem," Petunia smiled. Harry could tell she was very sceptical about so many unrelated people living under the one roof. It was very unconventional for her. Mr Dursley was making bad jokes and boring the poor neighbours. Harry and Dawn sat uncomfortably next to each other. Making Dawn almost wish that she had sat elsewhere. She never wished anything these days of course, didn't want to have to be stuck in a house with everyone like last time.

The Dursley's and Harry left at nine p.m., leaving a very bored household of Scoobies behind.

"Are all English people that dull?" Dawn asked.

"You don't fool me Dawn. I saw you making googly eyes with that Harry boy," Buffy laughed.

"Was not. At least we know he's not a vampire," Dawn replied.

"How so?" Giles asked.

"I saw him in the daytime, Giles."

"Oh."

"So, how about that movie?"

Next door Harry sat outside in his front garden. His aunt and uncle didn't question what he did any more as long as Harry did his chores. Which after pizza at the neighbour's house, weren't much to go on. There was a loud crack behind him, which made him jump and reach for his wand. There was nothing there that he could see.

Suddenly he blacked out.

It wasn't till morning that he woke up and felt really light headed. Like part of him was missing. He walked slowly back into the house.

"You fell asleep outside? Stupid boy, do the dishes," aunt Petunia ordered. Weakly, Harry nodded and did the dishes. Once he was done, he walked to the window to see himself standing outside the neighbour's house talking to Dawn. Harry threw on his invisibility cloak and hurried over to the imposter and Dawn.

"So, you want to go out on Saturday?"

"Really? Yeah, I'd love to," Dawn smiled.

"I really need to talk to you. You know I said I went to a correctional school for boys? Well, that's not true, I'm a wizard."

"A, a wizard? You just out and say you're a wizard like it's normal? Are you crazy?" Dawn asked.

"No. I can prove it to you."

"Okay, prove away then."

"Lacarnam inflamaro," he pointed at the grass. It started burning, Dawn yelled, and put it out with the garden hose.

"You don't just go around burning things! Even if you are a wizard, I'm so going to get in trouble for that."

"No you won't. Just let me inside and I'll explain everything to you," imposter Harry said.

"Okay."

Dawn let him inside, Harry followed with the invisibility cloak. Neither of them noticed.

"Hello Harry," Buffy said to imposter Harry. Harry smiled but didn't reply. Dawn led him to her room and closed the door. The room was still covered in boxes.

"I go to Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. I need your help."

He explained that one-minute he was at Hogwarts, the next he was here, with his relatives that he didn't like one bit. Dawn was a bit confused and stated that she saw him just yesterday.

"Well, that couldn't have been me. That must've been someone pretending to be me."

He explained all about the houses, Dawn was really interested.

"So, what house are you in?" she asked.

"Slytherin," imposter Harry replied. Invisibility cloak Harry covered his mouth, to stop himself from yelling.

"Cool. Well, you've come to the right place. We know all about magic."

"Dawn! Did I hear the m word?" Willow barged into Dawn's room.

"It's okay, he's a wizard, he needs our help."

"Wizard?" Willow looked at him, unsure.

"I am. I just want to stop the guy you met yesterday who's pretending to be me."

At this point invisible Harry had had enough. He through off his invisibility cloak and glared at imposter Slytherin Harry.

"I am not pretending to be you, you are pretending to be me! And Slytherin? Please, I'm in Gryffindor and as much as I'd like to be at Hogwarts over the Summer I'm stuck with the Dursley's."

"Wait a minute, wait a minute. I think you're both Harry," Willow said.

"What? You're kidding right? He used a polyjuice potion and pretending to be me! It'll wear off soon enough and they'll know you're, you must be Draco Malfoy, pretending to be me! Well, it won't work!" Gryffindor Harry yelled.

"Draco Malfoy?" Slytherin Harry laughed, "he's nothing but my lackey. If you said boo he'd run away. He's a sissy."

"You're, you're not really Malfoy? Wait a minute… who are your best friends?" Harry asked the Slytherin.

"Flint," Slytherin Harry snarled.

"I, I think I get it… you're, you're from an alternative reality. It's, if I was put in Slytherin, this is Slytherin Harry. Where as here, I'm in Gryffindor, this is so bizarre," Gryffindor Harry laughed.

"It makes sense. Alternate realities are possible. We had two Xander's before, this is two Harry's, only Slytherin Harry isn't supposed to be here," Willow said.

"So, they're both Harry. Just not both from this universe?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah. How do we get rid of him?" Gryffindor Harry asked.

"Hey, I think I'd like to see what Gryffindor me lives like. Who're you friends with?" Slytherin Harry asked.

"Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley," Gryffindor Harry replied.

"Mudblood? You're friends with a mudblood? You know, she is dead in our reality," Slytherin Harry laughed.

Gryffindor Harry lunged for Slytherin Harry.

Willow muttered a spell that separated both of them. The two Harry's stared at Willow in shock.

"You're not the only magic ones here, Harry's. Come with me," Willow ordered. Slytherin Harry was wearing a Slytherin house uniform, which Gryffindor Harry had completely overlooked until now. They both followed Willow to the living room, with Dawn following them all and watching both the boys, wondering if they both liked her in both realities.


	2. Harry, Gryffindor VS Slytherin

Warning – Spoilers

End of Season Seven Buffy.

Angel series.

Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince.

Title: Harry Potter and the Scoobies.

**Chapter 2 - Harry, Gryffindor VS Slytherin**

Dawn walked over to Harry's place and found him lying outside on the lawn. He jumped at the sight of his neighbour standing over him and she grinned.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

"That's okay, you stopped me from falling asleep from all the fun I was having," Harry stood to face her. She was almost as tall as he was. Wearing a blue singlet top and jeans. Harry wore dark navy clothes that were way too big for him.

"I've been sent on a mission to invite you over for pizza and gossip at number 2 Privet Drive."

"Oh, thanks."

"Number two would be where we live. I noticed you don't like your relies very much so maybe you should come over by yourself first. Say, now?"

"All right. It's not like they'd notice I was missing."

"Cool, come with me then."

Dawn led Harry over to their house. She knew she was supposed to invite him for dinner, but they wouldn't mind if he stopped by earlier. Giles was in the living room, opening the box that had the TV in it.

"Giles, this is Harry from next door. Thought he should visit first before his overly pompous aunt and uncle do. It's okay if I call them pompous right?" Dawn asked.

"Sure. I call them that all the time."

All the Scoobies entered, Giles stuttered a greeting whilst muttering something about blasted modern TVs. Everyone sat down on coaches. The living room was much bigger than the Summer's old one. Enough to fit four couches, all angled towards the TV. With a nice black coffee table. Only, with Giles, it was tea sitting on the table.

"So what school do you go to?" Willow asked. Harry nearly choked on his tea. Dawn noticed this and said, "a boys school, it doesn't really matter, since I can't go to an all boys school, can I Buffy? Because I'm not a boy, hello." Harry mouthed thanks and Dawn smiled.

"We still need to find you a good school," Buffy said.

"As long as it's earth quake free zone," Dawn said. Giles raised an eyebrow.

"The earthquake in Sunnydale, big news here," Harry explained.

"Oh," Giles laughed. Willow gave Kennedy a knowing look.

"If you don't mind me asking Xander, how'd you get that eye patch?" Harry asked.

"It's nothing, really," Xander replied.

"Oh, sorry."

"Don't worry about it."

"Who's up for a game of scrabble?" Willow asked.

"Scrabble?" Harry questioned. Dawn yawned, she didn't realise that inviting over a boy from next door could possibly be so boring.

"Or, we could go to the movies. Since Giles can't get the TV working," Dawn suggested.

"Excuse me, but…"

"No, you can't go to the movies we haven't finished packing," Buffy interrupted Giles.

"But Buffy…" Dawn complained.

"Maybe I should go…" Harry said.

"Oh yeah, and invite your relatives over, okay Harry?" Willow said.

"Yeah, sure. Thanks for the invitation."

"No problem."

Harry let himself out of the house.

Harry walked home, wondering how so many younger people could live together, and why the old guy was there. Unless he was a friend of the family or something, but they couldn't possibly all be related. Harry went inside his house, only to find his family in front of the TV.

"The neighbours invited us over," Harry said to them.

"Dudley, you know what to do, put on your best suit, Vernon, same goes for you, I have a gift basket ready, Harry, you go upstairs and…"

"Pretend that I don't exist," Harry interrupted his aunt.

"Correct."

"One problem."

"What?" Vernon boomed.

"They invited me too. It would be suspicious if I didn't show up for dinner tonight."

"You're right. Get changed and try not to say anything to the neighbours when we are there."

Harry nodded glumly and went to change into a light blue shirt and pair of jeans, which were still way too big for him. He tugged on the black belt that used to be Dudley's and pushed a new whole into it. It was coming close to six O' clock and he heard his aunt and uncle calling for him to come downstairs. Harry looked in the mirror and wondered why he actually cared what he looked like. It wasn't because of his aunt and uncle. It was, it was, Dawn… Something about her, that makes me think, that maybe, maybe she would understand all this magic and Voldemorte, him or me, prophesy, not that I could ever tell her, but still, Harry thought as he walked downstairs.

Funnily enough they drove over to the next house, which showed how lazy Dudley was; he refused to walk a meter and complained all the way to the front door. Petunia knocked twice. There was a lot of noise in the house, which seemed to unsettle Harry's aunt and uncle. Three of the Scoobies stood at the door, as did Dawn. Harry smiled, Dawn said 'hi' and giggled.

"Hi, I'm Petunia Dursley, this is Vernon, Dudley and our nephew Harry," she said.

"Hi, I'm Rupert Giles, this is Willow, Kennedy, Buffy and Dawn."

"Come in," Buffy said. They all walked in and sat at the couches. Dawn managed to have Harry sit next to her, with Xander on the other side. They sat opposite the Dursley's. Buffy ordered pizza.

"Sorry about all the boxes and lack of a home cooked meal. We only moved in today," Giles offered tea and biscuits.

"Not a problem," Petunia smiled. Harry could tell she was very sceptical about so many unrelated people living under the one roof. It was very unconventional for her. Mr Dursley was making bad jokes and boring the poor neighbours. Harry and Dawn sat uncomfortably next to each other. Making Dawn almost wish that she had sat elsewhere. She never wished anything these days of course, didn't want to have to be stuck in a house with everyone like last time.

The Dursley's and Harry left at nine p.m., leaving a very bored household of Scoobies behind.

"Are all English people that dull?" Dawn asked.

"You don't fool me Dawn. I saw you making googly eyes with that Harry boy," Buffy laughed.

"Was not. At least we know he's not a vampire," Dawn replied.

"How so?" Giles asked.

"I saw him in the daytime, Giles."

"Oh."

"So, how about that movie?"

Next door Harry sat outside in his front garden. His aunt and uncle didn't question what he did any more as long as Harry did his chores. Which after pizza at the neighbour's house, weren't much to go on. There was a loud crack behind him, which made him jump and reach for his wand. There was nothing there that he could see.

Suddenly he blacked out.

It wasn't till morning that he woke up and felt really light headed. Like part of him was missing. He walked slowly back into the house.

"You fell asleep outside? Stupid boy, do the dishes," aunt Petunia ordered. Weakly, Harry nodded and did the dishes. Once he was done, he walked to the window to see himself standing outside the neighbour's house talking to Dawn. Harry threw on his invisibility cloak and hurried over to the imposter and Dawn.

"So, you want to go out on Saturday?"

"Really? Yeah, I'd love to," Dawn smiled.

"I really need to talk to you. You know I said I went to a correctional school for boys? Well, that's not true, I'm a wizard."

"A, a wizard? You just out and say you're a wizard like it's normal? Are you crazy?" Dawn asked.

"No. I can prove it to you."

"Okay, prove away then."

"Lacarnam inflamaro," he pointed at the grass. It started burning, Dawn yelled, and put it out with the garden hose.

"You don't just go around burning things! Even if you are a wizard, I'm so going to get in trouble for that."

"No you won't. Just let me inside and I'll explain everything to you," imposter Harry said.

"Okay."

Dawn let him inside, Harry followed with the invisibility cloak. Neither of them noticed.

"Hello Harry," Buffy said to imposter Harry. Harry smiled but didn't reply. Dawn led him to her room and closed the door. The room was still covered in boxes.

"I go to Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. I need your help."

He explained that one-minute he was at Hogwarts, the next he was here, with his relatives that he didn't like one bit. Dawn was a bit confused and stated that she saw him just yesterday.

"Well, that couldn't have been me. That must've been someone pretending to be me."

He explained all about the houses, Dawn was really interested.

"So, what house are you in?" she asked.

"Slytherin," imposter Harry replied. Invisibility cloak Harry covered his mouth, to stop himself from yelling.

"Cool. Well, you've come to the right place. We know all about magic."

"Dawn! Did I hear the m word?" Willow barged into Dawn's room.

"It's okay, he's a wizard, he needs our help."

"Wizard?" Willow looked at him, unsure.

"I am. I just want to stop the guy you met yesterday who's pretending to be me."

At this point invisible Harry had had enough. He through off his invisibility cloak and glared at imposter Slytherin Harry.

"I am not pretending to be you, you are pretending to be me! And Slytherin? Please, I'm in Gryffindor and as much as I'd like to be at Hogwarts over the Summer I'm stuck with the Dursley's."

"Wait a minute, wait a minute. I think you're both Harry," Willow said.

"What? You're kidding right? He used a polyjuice potion and pretending to be me! It'll wear off soon enough and they'll know you're, you must be Draco Malfoy, pretending to be me! Well, it won't work!" Gryffindor Harry yelled.

"Draco Malfoy?" Slytherin Harry laughed, "he's nothing but my lackey. If you said boo he'd run away. He's a sissy."

"You're, you're not really Malfoy? Wait a minute… who are your best friends?" Harry asked the Slytherin.

"Flint," Slytherin Harry snarled.

"I, I think I get it… you're, you're from an alternative reality. It's, if I was put in Slytherin, this is Slytherin Harry. Where as here, I'm in Gryffindor, this is so bizarre," Gryffindor Harry laughed.

"It makes sense. Alternate realities are possible. We had two Xander's before, this is two Harry's, only Slytherin Harry isn't supposed to be here," Willow said.

"So, they're both Harry. Just not both from this universe?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah. How do we get rid of him?" Gryffindor Harry asked.

"Hey, I think I'd like to see what Gryffindor me lives like. Who're you friends with?" Slytherin Harry asked.

"Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley," Gryffindor Harry replied.

"Mudblood? You're friends with a mudblood? You know, she is dead in our reality," Slytherin Harry laughed.

Gryffindor Harry lunged for Slytherin Harry.

Willow muttered a spell that separated both of them. The two Harry's stared at Willow in shock.

"You're not the only magic ones here, Harry's. Come with me," Willow ordered. Slytherin Harry was wearing a Slytherin house uniform, which Gryffindor Harry had completely overlooked until now. They both followed Willow to the living room. With Dawn following them all and watching both the boys, wondering if they both liked her in both realities.


	3. Malfoy Truce

Spoilers for this story are:

End of Season Seven Buffy. (Sorry I didn't mention it when I first uploaded).

Most of Angel episodes. (I didn't watch all of the last season of Angel, but I know how it ends).

Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince. (I haven't mentioned anything yet. But it will probably come up at some point).

A/n: I use Australian spelling, which means s sometimes instead of z and colour spelled with a u. Just in case it annoys some people. 

Thanks to reviewer number 1.

Not too sure if the funny is a good thing, but I'll take it as a compliment. Any suggestions are welcome. I'm uploading each chapter as I write it.

If anyone would like to edit my chapters, comments are welcome, in a constructive way.

Chapter 3 Malfoy Truce 

Buffy asked what the heck was going on when the Scoobies and their next door neighbor times two entering the living room.

"Two Harry Potter's. Both wizards about to tear each other apart. You guys can't kill each other. You might be connected by this parallel universe thing. When we had two Xanders they were the same person split in two," Willow explained. Gryffindor Harry backed off, "right, but we are NOT the same person."

Slytherin Harry lifted his messy hair to show a lightning bolt scar. Gryffindor Harry copied, to reveal the same scar on his forehead.

"Wo, de ja vou," Buffy laughed, "Hey Xander come look at this!"

Xander entered the room. He stopped at the sight of the identical boys.

"Harry's twin?" Xander asked.

"Two Harry's," Dawn filled him in. Slytherin Harry smirked at Dawn, Gryffindor Harry glared.

"Okay this I totally Giles research mode," Buffy said. Willow nodded.

"What do we do about them in the meantime?" Dawn asked.

"I suppose other world Harry can stay here. Harry from here should be next door," Buffy replied.

"Sure, I can't go to Hogwarts?" Slytherin Harry asked.

"NO!" Gryffindor Harry shouted. Slytherin Harry grinned as if to say, you can't stop me. Gryffindor Harry and Slytherin Harry had a stare off competition. Dawn rolled her eyes.

"You two are so immature!" Dawn sighed.

They stopped staring at each other and sulked.

"Okay, alien Harry can sleep in Xander's room," Buffy said. She looked at Willow, "didn't you and Kennedy go shopping?"

"Yeah, ages ago, enough food for a week," Willow said.

"Why my room? Why not Giles?" Xander complained.

"Xander…" Buffy groaned.

"Okay, okay, alien Harry this way," Xander led Slytherin Harry upstairs. Slyhterin Harry growled at the insult of being called an alien.

"You're one to talk, Cyclops," Slytherin Harry retorted. Xander advanced to beat up Slytherin Harry. Buffy knocked them both aside. Slytherin Harry stared at Buffy in bewilderment.

"Alien Harry, this world Harry, neither of you want to mess with us. You might want to tell your wizard pals the same deal," Buffy warned.

"I'll tell Professor Dumbledore, our headmaster," Gryffindor Harry said.

"He's not headmaster," Slytherin Harry said.

"Yes he is."

"Despite who or who isn't in charge at your school Harry of this world, alien Harry, the people here need to know what's what," Buffy said.

"Xander, take alien Harry upstairs. Get the extra mattress. We'll figure out what to do," Buffy said. Reluctantly, Xander led Slytherin Harry to his room. Buffy waited until she couldn't hear their footsteps.

"Okay, so, we need some sort of way to tell these two apart. If we figure out how to send alien Harry back to his world," Buffy said.

"I know, an aura spell. Change the colour of his aura so that he is different from the other Harry," Willow suggested.

"Wouldn't that somehow change who I am?" Harry asked.

"Well, I'm not sure… it could…"

"No, no spells," Harry refused.

Xander yelled and ran down the stairs. Buffy spun around, "what's wrong?"

"He's gone, alien Harry disappeared," Xander said.

"Oh crap. GILES!" Buffy yelled. Giles hurried down the stairs.

"You choose to tell him now?" Xander asked. Buffy glared at him.

Slytherin Harry at Malfoy Manor 

Harry only knows one place he could go. The only one who might help him, the Malfoy'. True, Draco was a whiny kid but his family had connections. Harry apparated outside Malfoy manor. He was glad the mansion didn't change address between the universe. It was still the largest house he'd ever seen. With a front lawn you had to run for ages just to get to the front door.

The building was gray with no turrets, but it had four wings and a huge Quidditch pitch. He and Draco would use over the summer. Harry apparated to the front door. He lifted the door knob. A house elf Harry didn't recognise opened it.

"Is Draco home?" Harry asked. The house elf left and brought back Draco. The house elf left and brought back Draco. Who snarled at the sight of Harry.

"Wearing Slytherin robes Potter?" Draco snorted.

"Draco if you look a little closer you'll see I'm not the Harry of this world." Harry replied. He pulled back his right sleeve to show the dark mark. Draco pulled Harry's arm to get a closer look. Then threw Harry's arm back at him.

"That's got to be a fake," Draco snarled.

"It's not. I am from another universe. In my universe I killed the Dark Lord. I became the new power."

Draco laughed and laughed and laughed, Harry glared at him.

"Shut up. It's true," Harry grouched.

"Okay. What do you think of Granger?"

"That mudblood? She's dead in my reality," Harry laughed. This made Draco smile in a twisted evil way.

"Really, do go on," Draco drawled. Thinking Harry must be crazy he found it funny to have the golden boy show up at his house, badmouthing Granger.

"Dumbledore's was sacked from Hogwarts two years ago. I feel no need to justify myself to you. In my reality you work for me. Do I have your help or not?" Harry asked.

"I work for you? Please, pull the other one. What are you, fancy yourself the new evil in your world?" Draco asked.

Harry lifted Draco up and threw him against the wall. Draco yelled in pain, eyes wide with shock at Harry's sudden boost of strength.

"I am not evil. I have power, position."

"Why the dark mark then eh?"

"It's well known. People are frightened of it. What better way to keep people in line than to frighten them every now and then? Now, I initially thought I wanted to go home. But I thought, wouldn't it be fun to watch goody-toe-shoes Potter and his mudblood friends dance around for us? Make them a little crazy?" Harry asked.

"Say I do believe you…" Draco coughed, standing up, "What exactly to you plan to do with Harry and his famous trio?"

"Make them unsure of where his loyalties lie. Maybe, I'll take Voldemorte of your hands for you as well. What do you say, partner in crime?" Harry asked. He held out his hand to shake. Draco looked at Harry's hand, remembering first grade when Harry would not shake his hand. He knew this instant that what Harry was saying had to have some truth. Even if it weren't true, it would be fun to play with Harry's slight insanity and mess with the mudblood's head.

Draco's lips curled into a smirk shook Harry's hand and said, "Deal." Harry smirked, the boys laughed. Each thinking they had the upper hand.


	4. Scheming

Missing – Will be re-written


	5. House Bound

Spoilers for: Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince – couples 

**Buffy the Vampire Slayer end season 7.**

**Angel season.**

**I do not own Harry Potter books, Buffy the Vampire Slayer or the Angel series..**

Chapter 5: House Bound

Dawn sat next to Gryffindor Harry. He was tapping his feet nervously.

"I can't believe he disappeared. No, I can this is sooo bloody Slytherin of him. Bloody git. I have to warn Hermoine and Ron. He's bound to do something to them," Harry said.

"He's you, I doubt he'll do anything to hurt your friends," Dawn soothed. Her tone of voice did nothing to calm Harry down. He stood and started pacing, wondering what was taking Giles, Buffy and Willow so long. What could they have to discuss?

"No, he's not me. He's the me if I was evil. If I was evil I'd go directly after someone's friends. Didn't you hear? He used the word mudblood. Which means he hates muggle bourns, which also means that he hates Hermoine. He said Hermoine was dead in his world. For all we know he killed her in his world," Harry rambled. Dawn looked up at the sound of footsteps.

Giles entered the room with Buffy, Willow and Kenedy. Professor Dumbledore followed them in. Harry stopped pacing, "Professor Dumbledore."

"This man appeared in our kitchen. He explained what he knows. I think alien Harry botched a potion that was supposed to split him make two of him. Instead it sent him to a parallel universe. I have no idea how that happened. Willow's the magic girl here," Buffy said. Willow shrugged, which indicated that she didn't know either. Willow and Kennedy sat snugly in the small coach.

"As Buffy quite simply put it, yes the other Harry did incorrectly concoct a potion which ended in him being sent here," Professor Dumbledore added.

"Yes, quite, tea Professor?" Giles offered.

"Thank you, let me," Professor Dumbledore waved his wand at the coffee table. A pot of tea, cups, sugar and milk appeared.

"How very efficient," Giles approved. Dumbledore sat with them.

Xander entered the room and paused, looking at the man in strange clothes.

"Who's the wizard?" Xander asked.

"Very perceptive of you Xand, this is Professor Dumbledore, Harry's wizard school Headmaster," Buffy smiled.

"Oh good, because it's too early for Halloween," Xander chuckled.

"Indeed it is too early," Professor Dumbledore said.

"So what are we going to do Professor? This guy is pretending to be me at this very moment. What about my friends?" Harry asked.

"They have already been informed. I have warned them about your situation and not to speak to you until I say so. Also, I have warned them to steer clear of any Slytherins who may be plotting with the other Harry. I am not against the Slytherin house in any way. However, this other Harry is likely to forge alliances with his old friends. We do not know what this version of you is capable of," Professor Dumbledore explained.

"Good, I was so worried."

"That settles it. I will warn the Dursleys also. You shall stay here with this group as we know who you are whilst you are here. I will put wards up on this house. I implore you to not leave. As I cannot fathom how disoriented this other world Harry could be. People do strange things under difficult circumstances."

"Yes, sir," Harry nodded.

Professor Dumbledore bid his farewell. Willow muttered a spell and put up a protection shield which would hold for twenty-four hours until Professor Dumbledore implemented something longer lasting. Harry looked out the window, a cat tried to wonder into the garden. It bounced back and landed on its feet. Harry grinned, "You're a strong witch."

"I know," Willow shrugged.

"So … I guess we're stuck with each other," Dawn smiled.

"I guess we are," Harry replied. The others had already departed on their own ways. Giles, Willow and Kenedy on research, Buffy in training and Xander was still unpacking. His boxes were unopened in his room. Since Harry had to share his room, he decided it was time to make some space.

"What do you want to do?" Harry asked.

"I don't know. What do normal people do for fun when they're practically grounded?" Dawn replied.

"I don't know, I asked you first. You can't answer with a question. We're not grounded which means we can still do something we just can't leave the house."

"That's not my fault."

"Nor mine."

"I guess we could watch TV," Dawn suggested.

"Good idea. Dudley always hogs the TV. Do you have any dvds? I haven't had a chance to watch the new stuff."

"Yeah, Xander should've bought something good. Daggy, but at least half way entertaining."

They sat down to watch dvds, avoiding daytime TV. Dawn refused to watch daytime or even nighttime TV, in the pretence that she didn't know any of the British shows. Neither did Harry, because he never got to watch TV, so that worked out fine.

"You kids have no homework, no evil people and you're watching dvds?" Xander asked.

"There is one evil person. Evil me is out there," Harry frowned.

"Right, you got me there," Xander laughed. He watched TV with them. Dawn glared at Xander, she didn't want him to intrude on her social time with Harry. Harry blushed when he noticed her annoyance of Xander's interruption.

Slytherin Harry hid in Diagon Alley, watching Draco Malfoy strut down to the Quidditch shop. There, Ron was looking at a new broom and Hermoine was nagging him to go somewhere else. Hermoine tapped Ron on the shoulder, he turned to see what she was looking at, Draco Malfoy.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't mudblood Granger and her new slug eating boyfriend," Draco taunted. Wanting anything but a good reaction. Ron growled, ready to pummel Draco, Hermoine held him back. _Predictable Weasley, one little insult and he'll go of his rocker. Really needs to learn how to control his emotions,_ Draco thought.

Slytherin Harry was watching from afar. He felt so strange watching Draco conversing with Hermoine Granger, a girl who was killed by a troll in his first year.

"She is my girlfriend Malfoy, never call her that again or I'll …" Ron growled. Hermoine gave Ron a warning stare.

"You'll what? Not go through with punching me again? The girl's got you tied on a leash Weasley. The whole of Hogwarts is laughing at you."

"At least I have a girlfriend. Heard you and Parkinson broke up," Ron laughed. Hermoine was not happy about this at all. She tapped her foot, trying to hint to Ron that this was what Professor Dumbledore had warned against.

"That's because I'm dating your sister," Draco laughed._ Hey, it's a lie, but it's a good one,_ Malfoy laughed. He had to wash his mouth out after even suggesting such a disgusting thing.

Hermoine couldn't hold Ron back this time. He lunged for Malfoy full force. Draco grabbed Ron by the hair, tugging, holding Ron up as Ron punched him in the stomach. Nevertheless Draco ripped at Ron's hair, putting up with the pain of being hit, Draco through Ron to the ground. Ron was red in the face and furious. Draco laughed and stuffed his hands into the pocket of his robes. Hermoine watched him do this as she helped Ron up.

"I wouldn't touch a Weasley you fool. I just wanted to see that dumb Gryffindor face when I said it," Draco laughed and walked away.

He went to the alley way that Slytherin Harry was waiting for him. There he showed Slytherin Harry Ronald Weasley's hair.

"Good job Draco." Slytherin Harry patted him on the back.

"You owe me for that one Potter," Draco winced. He could no longer ignore the pain of Weasley's punches. The Weasley wasn't strong, but he got a lot of hits in when Draco was pulling at his hair.

"What I'm going to do with this potion will be worth the pain," Slytheirn Harry replied.

Back at the Quidditch shop Hermoine was trying to reason with Ron.

"Ron he's not worth it. You're being stupid. Ginny's too smart to date a Malfoy," Hermoine said. Ron rubbed his sore head.

"Malfoy ripped my hair out. What a girly fighter," Ron complained.

"Too bad we can't warn Harry about this. Malfoy's up to something as usual," Hermoine said. Ron looked at her and smiled.

"You're always thinking Hermoine. It's the holidays!"

"I have an idea of what they're up to," Hermoine grinned.

"I don't have a clue what you're on about Hermoine," Ron shook his head.


	6. Weasleys

Disclaimer: I do not own the: Harry Potter, Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Angel characters.

A/n: The use of mudblood is from an evil Harry's point of view, not mine.

Thanks to fobroks21 for putting this story on alert. Having readers makes me put out more chapters than if I wasn't putting the stories on 6 Weasleys.

Chapter 6: The Weasleys 

Slytherin Harry and Draco Malfoy walked up the street of Diagon Alley. An odd side to any Gryffindor student. Especially strange to Neville Longbottom, who was watching the two acting like friends.

"What are you looking at Longbottom?" Slytherin Harry asked. In my world you're afraid of me … Harry was beginning to feel nostalgic for his power of being the worlds savior and even more powerful than Voldemorte.

"N-n-nothing."

"Then g-g-go away," Harry said. Harry and Draco laughed, Neville ran off in the opposite direction, startled that Harry had spoken to him so meanly.

"You snatch him, I can't be seen by them," Harry said. Draco nodded and waited outside the Weasley's shop, Ron walked out holding a bag of jokes. Draco through a spell at him, Ron collapsed. Draco covered Ron with an invisibility cloak Potter thinks he's the only person who has one of these, Draco thought. He put a light-as-a-feather spell on Draco and dragged Ron to the Leaky Cauldron, where his father was waiting. Slytherin Harry apparated to the Malfoy's house. Malfoy flood with Ron to the Malfoy's. Mr. Malfoy apparated home.

They all sat in the underground study when Draco pulled the invisibility cloak off Ron and smirked.

"Well done Draco, did anyone see you?" Mr Malfoy asked.

"No, they were all too busy looking at jokes," Draco laughed.

"Quickly Potter, take the potion and floo to the Leaky Cauldron. If Ron is gone too long they will be suscpicious," Mr. Malfoy warned. Ronald Weasley was waking up. He found himself in the Malfoy's dark arts study with: Mr. Malfoy, Malfoy junior and Harry Potter.

"Harry?" Ron croaked.

"That would be me. You muggle loving fool," Harry smirked. A smirk even more sinister than Malfoy juniors, Draco laughed.

"Oh, you must be evil Harry…" Ron groaned.

"How observant. Now I am evil Ron," Harry chuckled.

He gulped down the poly juice potion and felt like he was going to be sick. Harry braced himself on one of the chairs and watched as his skin changed and his hair changed to Ron's rusty orange colour. His lightening bolt scar disappeared and he took of his glasses.

"How do you feel?" Draco asked.

"Oddly good sighted and less fit," Harry laughed. He stuffed his glasses into his pocket in case he needed them.

"Good, you do know that you'll have to pretend to be mudblood's girlfriend?" Draco chuckled.

"You touch her and I'll!" Ron yelled.

"You'll what?" Harry asked.

"Kill you," Ron growled.

"You don't have it in you."

"I don't, but I know someone who does."

"What Gryffindor Potter? Wait my voice is the same … if you touch her I'll … Yes that's more like Ron," Harry laughed.

He took the Malfoy's floo to the Leaky Couldron. In the men's room he tore his robes and cut his arm, to make it look like he'd been kidnapped. He waited half an hour. Long enough to make Ron's parents worried. There was only an hour before he had to take another potion.

After half an hour Harry used the invisibility cloak to leave the Leaky Couldron and went back to the Weasley's shop. Hermione and Ginny walked outside carrying shopping bags. Hermione dropped her shopping bags at the sight of a beaten up Ron.

"Ron!" she ran and hugged him and kissed him briefly, "Where've you been, what happened?"

"Death Eaters kidnapped me. I managed to get away. But I overheard them talking. They said that, that they've switched evil Harry's place with our Harry. We've got to warn them!" Ron/ Slytherin Harry gasped. Ginny helped Ron stand up. His parents came outside and demanded an explanation. They explained the story and Mrs. Weasley was furious. Harry's cheeks were red, he wasn't used to so much attention. Everyone was fussing over him. People who would normally never give him the time of day, it was eerie and kind of sickening. As if being kissed by Granger wasn't bad enough … Harry sulked.

They brought him to St. Mungos for quick healing of his wounds. Whilst there, Ron/ Harry went to the bathroom to take another potion. He dropped the cup and it smashed. This was a feeling he would never get used to. After changing back into Ron, Harry picked up the glass careful not to cut his hands and put them in the bin, mainly so that nobody would ask any questions. He left the men's room and went into the waiting room.

"They said they'll be a minutes wait," Hermione informed him.

"Okay," Ron/ Slytherin Harry nodded. Ron's parents were getting drinks from the café.

"Did you recognise any of the Death Eaters?" Hermione asked.

"No, I'd rather not talk about it," Ron/ Harry sniffed. Pretending to be upset.

"It's really better if you talk … okay I won't make you, but I'm here if you need me," Hermione smiled and held his hand. Harry looked at her hand on his, well, Ron's. He wasn't sure if he should be repulsed or jealous of Ron's relationship with the mudblood Granger. It made him sad that his friends weren't as genuine as the people of Gryffindor Harry's world.

The mediwitch called Ron/ Harry through.

"I'm Bell, where are you hurt?" Bell asked. Ron/ Harry pulled up his sleeve, the one that didn't have the dark mark on it. The dark mark wasn't visible with the poly juice potion, but you never knew with mediwitches. The mediwitch Bell cleaned up his cut then stitched it up and put a bandaged around it.

"The cut wasn't that deep. You should be fine in a day," Bell smiled.

"Thanks," Ron/ Harry smiled. Hermione watched him leave and waited behind with the mediwitch.

"Can I ask you a favour?" Hermione asked.

"What is it dear?" Bell smiled.

"Could you please test this for Ron's blood type?" Hermione asked.

"What ever for dear?"

"It's just an experiment I'm doing for school …" Hermione lied.

"It's not completely ethical but if it for your studies … would you like me to owl you the results?"

"Yes please …" Hermione wrote down her name for the witch to send the results. There was blood on the cloths, the mediwitch put it in a bag.

"Thank you," Hermione waved goodbye. Ron/ Harry was waiting outside. Hermione jumped at the sight of him.

"What did you stay behind for?" Ron/ Harry asked.

"Oh, um, just girlie stuff," Hermione giggled, "You don't want to hear about that."

"No, you're right I don't."

Hermione kissed Ron/ Harry and they left for the Weasley's house.

Gryffindor Harry at the Scoobies' House

Dawn, Harry and Xander had all fallen asleep in front of the TV, the sound was still blaring, and it was amazing that the others could sleep. Buffy walked in talking very loudly to Willow and Kennedy. She quieted down and grinned at the sight of Dawn's head on Harry's shoulder and Xander stretched sleeping on the floor, resting his head on the same coach.

"Sh …" Buffy whispered. She crept up on Dawn, slayer stealth and tapped her on the head. Dawn opened her eyes and yelped. Harry woke up and pointed his wand randomly, still half asleep.

"Puh-lease Harry, if I were a Death Eater I would've killed you. Not woken you up," Buffy laughed.

"Oh, right," Harry yawned.

"Stayed up all night watching Star Gate, Alias and Friends?" Willow asked. Dawn nodded, she glared at Buffy for waking her up.

"Harry just likes that Alias girl," Dawn chuckled.

"Do not! I like someone else," Harry blushed.

"Really who?"

"Like I'd tell you."

"Do I know her?"

"Not saying."

"Oh that means I do, is it Hermione? Or is it Kennedy? Because you know Kennedy doesn't like guys," Dawn teased him.

"And she's taken," Willow said, sitting down to watch TV. Buffy smiled, she could tell that it was Dawn he liked. She would have to warn him not to hurt her sister in any emotional or life or death situation way or else he'd have to deal with an angry big sister who was the slayer.

"It's too early to be up," Dawn complained.

"You'll have to be up even earlier for school," Buffy said.

"Don't remind me. Besides, Xander's not up," Dawn swatted Xander on the head. He was still asleep.

"Good babysitter he is," Willow joked.

"I don't need a babysitter," Dawn glared at Willow.

"Neither do I," Harry added. The phone rang and Buffy answered the portable phone.

"Hello? Hi there, what news?" she said.

Dawn could only hear one part of the conversation, which didn't really make much sense. Instead she looked at Harry from the corner of her eye whilst he was watching TV. He looked even more tired than she was. His green eyes were blinking constantly to keep awake, only watching Harry did she realise what she must look like.

Putting a hand to her hair Dawn noticed how messy it was from sleeping. She smoothed it and hoped Harry didn't notice. Buffy hung up the phone and looked at Harry.

"We've had news from Dumbledore," she stated.

"What news?" Harry asked.

"That we're to keep you in this room. You're not allowed to go anywhere. Ronald Weasley was kidnapped and said that evil Harry had switched places with you," Buffy explained. Harry's eyes widened.

"That's a lie!"

"That's also what Ron said you'd say."

"But that's not true Harry was here the whole time."

"Did he leave at all?"

"No, not even to go to the toilet."

"Speaking of, I really need to go," Harry added.

"Ew, no more info please," Dawn laughed.

"You have to stay here," Buffy said.

"You can't stop him from going to the bathroom," Willow said. Dawn pushed Xander over, he woke up.

"What was that for?" Xander groaned.

"Harry needs to go to the bathroom," Dawn explained. Harry blushed even more, why did everyone have to know his business?

"Then show him where it is," Xander replied.

"He's gotta be watched, he could be evil Harry," Dawn explained.

"Fine, fine, this way Harry…" Xander pulled himself up.

"Willow, work on that spell please," Buffy asked.

"I'll do what ever I can," Willow agreed.


	7. No Privacy

Warning: Spoilers for Angel, Buffy season seven, Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the above shows or books. Though I'm sure some of us would like to. If the writers do read this, please re-incarnate the Buffy show (I know she's not dead, but the show is gone, aw). I am not making any money from this fanfic.

Thanks to: AZCatFan for putting me on their favorite author list. It means a lot to know people like my story.

A/n: I still don't have a beta, so if anyone likes this story and would like to beta it please e-mail me. I would mainly like someone to proof read for grammar/ spelling and maybe ad a few British terms. Comments in reviews are welcome.

Chapter 7: No Privacy 

Dawn was sent out of the living room, again. So much for wanting to show me the world Buffy, she thought. This was probably the most interesting thing since the First and she wasn't allowed in on it. Not much had happened since the First, besides moving and explaining to a bunch of slayers their destiny. Which Dawn found pretty boring after a while. Their shocked moods and hysterical remarks about vampires were getting old fast.

Really, if I hear that 'vampires don't exist' line one more time I'll just have to feed them to one. Then they'll know that vampires exist. Yeah, I'm only joking, but it does get that annoying, Dawn thought. We found ten slayers on the way to England. Willow thinks there are more in England. Which is really the reason why we're here. Giles has set up a new Slayer support system. Which isn't as strict as the old one. But strict enough so no one can get killed, Dawn mused.

Somebody knocked on the door.

"Come in," Dawn grumbled and Gryffindor Harry entered.

"I thought that Xander was watching you."

"No, they're too busy talking to baby sit me. Don't worry, I won't hurt you."

"But you're the evil Harry," Dawn stepped back. Harry was smart and didn't move anywhere.

"No I'm not. Fine if you don't believe me I'll prove it." Gryffindor Harry put his wand down on Dawn's dresser table. Eyeing him suspiciously Dawn picked up the wand and stepped away from Harry.

"Okay. That's good, I don't know if this is a trick but I'll give the wand to Buffy anyway."

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"For believing me."

"Who said I believed you?" Dawn walked past him, carrying the thin wand far away from her. In case Harry's evil had latched onto it somehow. Upon hearing people speaking in the living room, Dawn waited in the hallway to eavesdrop.

"He can't stay here. Not with Dawn," Buffy said to Professor Dumbledore. They looked at Buffy's little sister. Dawn frowned; she wasn't as stealthy quiet as she thought.

"I thought I told you to give us privacy," Buffy said.

"No, you told me to go to my room. You never said I couldn't leave it. Anyway, this is Harry's wand. His way of saying he won't kill us," Dawn grinned. Something they didn't even think of. Hey, I didn't think of it either, but that's not the point. The point is that he gave ME the wand; Dawn's grin grew broader when Buffy took Harry's wand.

"Looks like a really tiny stake," Buffy pointed it and nothing happened.

"Guess it's a witchy thing," she shrugged.

"You are quite right Buffy, a wand can only be used by witches or wizards," Professor Dumbledore explained.

"Could I use it?" Willow asked.

"No, Wicca magic is quite different from ours. I would not dare mock it, it is quite useful to cast a spell without a wand. We even teach magic without wands in some of our classes. If you would like to teach I'd be quite happy to make you an offer," Professor Dumbledore replied.

"M-me teach magic? Sir when I do magic I go evil with the big E and the not so good AH run away," Willow shook her head.

"I cannot force you. But I did hear what you did for the potentials. You didn't turn evil then."

"No but I have a lot of gray hairs from it, see, the entire front is white," Willow twisted her finger around two thick white strands of hair. It reminded her of Rogue from X-Men, which in her opinion was pretty cool. At least there was a great story behind it, that she, well, could only tell a few people who already knew about slayers.

"I cannot force you if you do not wish to teach."

"Good."

"Okay, back to the Dawn and Harry under the same roof with all those teenage hormones issue," Buffy stated. She placed the wand in her handbag, careful not to break it.

"As if that is a problem with you around," Dawn laughed.

"But you like the boy?"

"Buffy, please not now you're so embarrassing!"

"Yes now and the house rules, no anything behind closed doors. No leaving the house."

"Buffy …"

"No conversing with Harry's friends."

"I'll say but there," Gryffindor Harry pouted.

"NO buts. I'm not your relative Harry. I'm doing this for your safety. As soon as we find this other Harry you'll be allowed to contact your friends. It will be less confusing for them if they don't have to think the other Harry is you," Buffy set down the law.

"Fine," Dawn and Harry mumbled. Dawn blushed when she looked at Harry and noticed he was blushing and equally upset about the 'no privacy' dilemma. Not that I'm not used to this at the Dursleys, but I thought our neighbors would be different. I hate alternate dimensions, Gryffindor Harry thought.

"So if there is a possibility that this is our Harry, then where is the other Harry?" Pro0fessoor Dumbledore smiled.

"That's your problem," Dawn grouched. Still annoyed by Buffy's unjust rules. Luckily Professor Dumbledore didn't seem to take offence. For this Giles was glad.

"Sir …"

"Yes, Harry?" Professor Dumbledore acknowledged the boy.

"It's possible that the other me has tricked my friends into keeping him secret from us."

"That is Harry, I shall check it out now. I will keep you all updated," Professor Dumbledore dissaparated to Diagon Alley. Buffy sent Harry to his temporary room and Dawn stayed. Harry ignored their rules and listened from beneath his invisibility cloak in the hallway.

"The rules are so unfair!" Dawn complained.

"I don't mind if you want to date Harry but I won't let it happen until I know that it is this Harry not alien Harry. I don't want you to get hurt Dawn," Buffy said. She smiled in a sisterly protective manner.

"I thought you weren't going to protect me anymore. I thought you were going to show me the world," Dawn glared at her.

"This isn't our world we're dealing with. Don't you realise that if you fall for the other Harry then you'll just get heart broken?" Buffy asked.

"Buffy … I never said …"

"I'm your sister, I can tell."

"Tell what?" Dawn blushed.

"That the fact that your face goes redder and redder each time Harry is mentioned that you like him," Buffy giggled.

"But I've only known him a few days …" Dawn denied her crush.

"It's true Dawnie, you're transparent," Kennedy grinned.

"Keep out of it Kennedy. I AM NOT THAT TRANSPARANT!" Dawn growled. She excused herself and went to her room.

Angrily Dawn picked up her new journal that hadn't been written in, yet. She started at the top of a lavender scented page.

The All-New Dawn Files

November 1st

Diary,

Hi, I ran out of paper in my old journal. I know I was talking about the 'whole new Dawn' and all. But this is the All New Dawn Files. Since the 'whole new Dawn' thing doesn't seem to be working out. I only have two journals since I burned mine in Sunnydale. Fondly known as Sunnyhell. Of course if there were sun in hell, then it really would be hell for vampires. Since Angel survived it, I doubt there's much sun in hell. Maybe it's like Earth.

Okay I was rambling, back to the new point of misery for the day.

It's not like Buffy hasn't sent me out of the house so she can get up to no good loudness with her ex-boyfriend Riley. NO, not after they split up as far as I know. Well, not that that's what I would do … But can't I have a conversation or a kiss with Harry without everyone around? Hold on Dawn, you don't even know if he's a good Harry or not.

I mean it's not like he's a vampire or anything. Hey I didn't know the guy I kissed was a vampire at the time! Don't judge me so quickly. Yes, I'm talking to a diary like it's a person. Big whoop. Buffy so better not tell Harry that or it might ruin my social life in England before it even begins. I mean she doesn't seem to care about dating vampires, but they were good vampires and it wasn't my fault. Gosh I wonder if Harry even notices me, in a more than a friend way. Are we even friends? Or does he just see me as Buffy's little kid sister who has no special powers and is just there. Well, I was the key once and still can be. But it is such a completely useless power until someone wants to drain my blood to open a portal that will destroy the world. That was so last year. Apocalypses, or whatever, are so over rated. I've never seen one that Buffy hasn't crushed. So this double world Harry thing is no bigger than two Xander's.

No big deal.

On a sour point …

You know we can't even visit mum's grave? Well, unless we go to the whole in the ground that is Sunnydale no more. At least I saved a picture of us in my pocket before the fight.

We really didn't think about keep sakes, there were more perilous things like the end of the world in jeopardy. But I have mum's wedding ring and Buffy has her engagement ring. Even though Mum and Dad were divorced. I still wear it round my neck. Okay shook me before I get all depresso here. No I take that back. Notice how I didn't say the W. I. S. H. word? It's not even safe to write it together on paper. Horrible things can happen when you do.

Over and out (Riley speak)

Dawn.

Or should I change it to,

TTFN – like that potential … no, too depressing.

I'll stick to,

Over and Out,

Dawn Summers.


	8. Poly Juice Revealed

Warning: Spoilers for Angel, Buffy season seven, Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince. – Relationship spoilers for the Half Blood Prince and Buffy.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the above shows or books. Though I'm sure some of us would like to. If the writers do read this, please re-incarnate the Buffy show (I know she's not dead, but the show is gone, aw). I am not making any money from this fanfic.

Chapter 8 Poly Juice Revealed 

Hermoine was at The Burrow. It was strange being there in the holidays with Ron when Harry wasn't there. At least when Harry was there she could talk to him if she and Ron were fighting. Or if things got too intense between her and Ron she could use the excuse that Harry would be bored reading about Quidditch. Ron/ Slytherin Harry wouldn't hold Hermoine when she leant on and her suspicions of him increased. She shifted on the coach away from him, nobody but them noticed.

Ron/ Slytherin Harry was relieved to have his personal space back again. But he said nothing, so that Hermoine wouldn't think something was peculiar. Hermoine couldn't tell anyone, all she could do was wait for a letter from the Medi Witch at St. Mungos. Until then, she would have to pretend that everything was fine, which it wasn't; Hermoine tapped her fingers nervously on the chair. She was watching Ginny, Fred and George play exploding snap.

"Oh, I 'aven't played zat game in ages," Fleur crooned. Looking up, Ginny could see Fleur hanging off Bill's arm. The couple was still getting married even after Bill's serious accident. Biting her tongue, Ginny continued playing the game and pretended that she hadn't heard Fleur express interest.

Pig the owl flew through the window and skidded to a halt in the middle of theirn card game. Laughing, Ginny removed the letter from Pig and said, "thanks." Pig flew to the kitchen were he found a bowl of water.

"It's for you Hermoine," Ginny handed her the letter. Sitting up, Hermoine took it. Holding her breath Hermoine opened the letter.

Dear Hermoine,

I checked Ronald Weasley's blood type and DNA there is something wrong with it. It is his, but there is magical interference. This could be a problem. If you could have him sent to St. Mungos immediately, I would be glad to take further tests.

Medi Witch.

Hermoine stood and moved away from Ron. Shocked that her instincts were right. Yes, she was good at school and everything. But normally Harry was the guessing guy.

"What's wrong Hermoine?" a false smile from Ron/ Slytherin Harry formed.

"You're not Ron," she growled.

"Yes I am," Ron/ Slytherin Harry retorted.

"When Malfoy pulled Ron's hair it reminded me of our poly juice potion. You're a Death Eater on poly juice. I can't believe I kissed you!" Hermoine stepped forward to slap him.

"Hermoine, check your facts before you slap my brother!" Ginny roared. Hermoine glared, "I did check!"

Reluctantly Ginny agreed to read the letter from the Medi Witch. Each of the Weasleys red it and they were all furious. Mrs. Weasley locked all the doors. There was no where for him to run.

"There's one way to prove if he's Ron," Mrs. Weasley said.

"Yes, the questioning system. I told you we should use it on EVERYONE Molly," Aurther smiled. He stopped smiling when he realised how furious Molly was. Her rages were not a pretty sight, as anyone who'd seen Ron's howler would contest to.

"What are you afraid of?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Ah … puppets?" Ron/ Slytherin Harry asked, Ginny snorted.

"Wrong, Ron is afraid of spiders," Fred slapped his hand on the floor.

"Who are you?" Mrs. Weasley ordered.

"Fine, I'm not a Death Eater. I'm Harry Potter, just not your Harry Potter, I'm from an alternate dimension. I'm best friends with Draco Malfoy and I'm in Slytherin. Oh and by the way Ginny is dead which was not my fault. And Hermoine is too," Slytherin Harry explained.

"You'll tell us what you know about where Ron is. NOW," Arthur ordered.

"Why?" Slytherin Harry asked.

"Nobody expects the Spanish Inquisition, do you really want that?" Hermoine glared at him, pointing her wand.

"Well I don't know what that is but it doesn't sound good …" Slytherin Harry sighed.

"It isn't," Hermoine agreed. The Weasleys interrogated him further, finding out about Ron's location at the Malfoy's, his plan to turn everyone against their Harry. After all this interrogation Harry turned back into Harry and he couldn't see anything. They wouldn't let him move his hands, to get a wand, or his glasses. So he squinted and slowly got a headache.

Slytherin Harry started screaming, "My arm!" Screaming and screaming in pain, Hermoine lifted up the sleeve of Harry's arm. There was a dark mark; the mark from his world was still capable of being called by Voldemorte. Everyone was shocked. Hermoine felt like slapping him again but he was already in so much pain.

Everywhere Death Eaters where being called, why, they did not know. Slytherin Harry didn't know what to do.


	9. Spanish Inquisition

Thanks to all the people who added my story to their favourite lists.

1. AZCatFan 2. britishslayer 3. CrimsonReality 4. Passionate Angel229 5. queenacasha

Thanks to the C2 group also

C2 1. The choises we make

Thanks to Author Alerts: 1. radiofreegirl 2. spikes baybee

Sorry it took me so long to update. I got caught up in assignment deadlines and then holiday fun. Here is the long awaited chapter 9.

Chapter 9: Spanish Inquisition 

He gasped as he slowly turned back to his old self. Now without glasses everything was blurry. He could vagueely see Hermione pointing her wand at him.

"No, damn it," Slytherin Harry cursed.

"What being a dissobedient Death Eater?" Fred laughed sadistically. Slytherin Harry glared at him. Hermione was afraid.

"I am not a Death Eater," Slytherin Harry protested.

"Then why the mark?" Hermione asked. Her wand pressed against his neck. Harry looked up at her from his seat.

"If you must know I used the mark in order to defeat Voldemorte," Harry spat. Everyone gasped, Hermione looked at him in awe.

"Really, how?" Ginny asked.

"I made him come to me. The mark works two ways you can either call or be called. I had a trap set up for him, he thought I was on his side. But I am never on anyones side," Slytherin Harry snarled.

"That's quite clever," Hermione admitted.

"Slytherins are well known for their cunning," Slytherin Harry smirked. His eyes were watering from the pain of being called by Voldermorte. It was a feeling he thought would never return, at least in his lifetime. They could see his face contort in pain. Ginny felt pitty for him, as evil Harry still looked so much like the boy she loved. No one could bring themselves to hurt him anymore since the pain of being called was obviously so great.

"You cannot go to him. Our Harry is not allied with Voldemorte. If you do it will cause chaos," Hermione said.

"Don't you think I bloody well know that? I am above him, I could call him here if I wanted to," Harry snarled.

"You better not," George yelled.

Mrs. Weasley untied one of Harry's hands and handed him a dreamless sleep potion.

"Drink it, it will stop you from being called," she said. Without question Harry drunk the potion. Anything was better than the pan he was in, even death. The moment he swallowed he fell asleep. Then Mrs. Weasley tied the boy up again. Hermione used her mobile to call the Summers' residence and inform them of the latest development.

Ginny took the first watch over Harry, her wand at the ready. It was nearly midnight, she was getting pretty tired. But would let no one else take over. Harry stirred and slowly woke up, he could see someone watching him.

"Is it a Granger or a Weasley?" he asked.

"You cannot see me?" Ginny asked.

"No, I left my glasses at the Malfoys," Harry shook his head.

"Good that means you won't be able to escape easily. I am Ginny."

"I am sorry."

"For what?"

"I couldn't save you."

"When?" Ginny was intrigued. She never thought a Slytherin could show remorse. Harry almost sounded like the Gryffindor she knew.

"In the Chamber of Secrets Riddle killed you and came back to life. That's where I pretended to be allied to him. It was either that or be eaten alive. But I got revenge for everyone in the end," he said wearily.

"In our world you did save me."

"Oh," Slytherin Harry said. He could think of nothing more to say after that. This was the sister of his enemy, who had been dead for several years. It was like speaking to a ghost. Ginny fell asleep, but Harry did not bother trying to escape. They were onto his plan and he could make no more trouble for Gryffindor Potter. Suddenly he felt homesick for those who feared and respected him, for a world without Voldemorte. The night took forever to end.


	10. Evil Schemes

SlytherinDamian: Thanks for the Review and good point. I just wanted to show that there was a bit of humanity in him (Harry), even if he was a ruthless Slytherin. Thanks for the ideas; I'll take the escape into note in the next chapter. :)

Harry is evil in this chapter.

death lies2: The Scoobies feature in this chapter. Thanks for the review.

**Chapter 10: Evil Schemes**

Slytherin Harry smiled wickedly as Ginny fell asleep beside him. The whole innocent Harry act was enough to make the Weasley trust him. It was what he'd been waiting for, the lapse between the change over of watch-dog-Gryffindors. He could feel the Dreamless Sleep Potion wearing off. There was strength enough in him for one spell, though there was not much time to consider consequences of his escape. Concentrating hard he apparated to a small street in the London City with a loud crack. All right, think muggle, think muggle, filthy muggles, Merlin how do I get to the Malfoys without being tracked down? I want to have some fun before they send me back to my world. Where everyone will expect me to be evil. I can't use magic, got to think muggle, where's a muggle studies book when you need one? Slytherin Harry thought.

Luckily he remembered the last muggle studies test. Then he spotted a black cab; they wouldn't be able to track one of those for a long time. In his pocket was fifty pound he stole from Dawn Summers' savings tin. Probably the poor girl's life savings, Slytherin Harry laughed at the thought. The Gryffindor lovers were house bound, so the girl wouldn't be missing it any time soon.

Waving the cab down he told the driver which address. Last minute he changed his mind and decided to get driven to the Diagon Alley entrance. There he tapped his wand onto the wall and watched it open.

Nocturne Alley here I come, Slytherin Harry smirked. The use of magic being traced did not concern him. There were enough pounds and gold coins in his pocket to buy the supplies he would need. If there weren't, well I could just steal them, Slytherin Harry thought.

--

Back at Privet Drive the Scoobies were beside themselves. Dawn huddled beside Harry as the others spoke.

"He escaped?" Buffy yelled.

"Yes, a simple apparition and he has disappeared. He must be using non-magical transport now because there is simply no trace of him," Giles relayed what Professor Dumbledore had said on the phone.

"When I get my hands on that kid I'll kill him," Buffy growled.

"No! If you kill evil Harry you might end up killing my Harry," Dawn said. Harry blushed when he noticed the slip of 'my Harry.'

"Yeah remember when there were two of me?" Xander added.

"That makes it even more imperative that we do find him. What if Voldemorte kills Harry and it kills the Harry of this world too?" Giles asked.

"I can handle myself," Gryffindor Harry protested.

"You know nothing of this other you."

"Just that he got away with my fifty pounds and has probably ferried to Paris by now," Dawn sulked.

"With fifty pounds? I don't think that'd last him very long, a few days maybe," Buffy snorted. Nevertheless Dawn wrapped her arms around Harry protectively, not thinking how much that embarrassed him.

"That's if he's not buying dark magic supplies," Willow said.

"Nocturne Alley," Harry suggested. Everyone was looking at him in confusion.

"What?"

"That's where I'd go. If I were evil I mean. Hagrid said that anyone in Nocturne Alley is up to no good," Gryffindor Harry explained.

"Nocturne Alley it is."

"Bu-but what about us, I mean Harry can't exactly go they'll get mixed up again and we might end up with the evil one," Dawn said.

"Who says that he isn't the evil one?" Buffy pointed at Harry.

"He gave us his wand. Evil wouldn't give up their weapons."

"Seems like an evil plan to me. Make us trust him then cast some magic spell on us so we end up killing each other."

"Don't give him any ideas!" Xander yelled at Buffy.

"Don't worry, I'll go. All I need is to pretend I'm an evil witch again. Shouldn't be too hard," Willow said.

"Evil Goddess witch," Kennedy grinned, Willow laughed. Gryffindor Harry was quite grossed out by their display. It was the same whenever Hermione and Ron kissed in front of him. They completely forgot other people were watching and did not want to see their friends make out.

"Pardon me but you were evil?" Gryffindor Harry asked.

"Long story, no time."

Willow dressed in her black leather evil outfit and wore a trench coat for good measure. Nocturne Alley was known to be evil, so within her trench coat pockets were daggers and potions. Which Willow hoped she wouldn't have to need.

"Witches don't dress like that," Gryffindor Harry said.

"Evil wiccan ones do," Willow replied. She let down the guard on the house long enough for her to exit and put it up again. Teleporting she went to Nocturne Alley. It was dark, dank and smelled putrid. From the teleporting her hair was black, but she wasn't quite dark evil veiny Willow again. Her mind was in control this time. She went into a shop, full of disturbing eyeballs in jars, skulls in glass cabinets, a creepy looking claw hand. There she could see the evil Harry Potter purchasing one item and pocketing another.

"Need a hand?" Willow asked.

"So, you found me," Slytherin Harry drawled, quite unimpressed.

"Yes. The others couldn't track you because their magic is feeble and good."

"You expect me to believe that you are evil?" Slytherin Harry laughed. He shoved passed her and she raised her hand; he was propelled across the room. The shopkeeper apparated out quickly.

"Would a good witch curse you?" Willow snarled. Slytherin Harry coughed, choking on her magical hold and fell to the ground. There, he pulled a potion from his bag. Willow tightened her magical hold on him. Turning colour, he managed to throw a blue potion at her, smoke clouded around Willow, she felt weak and collapsed, spluttering.

"Do not underestimate me, you mudblood," Slytherin Harry snarled. Quickly standing he stole several bottles of that same potion knowing they would come in handy. Gryffindor boy's pals were not easily thwarted. My fun will have to be taken elsewhere, Slytherin Harry thought. Then apparated to the London station there he decided which wizarding town to terrorize with his schemes. Of course Voldemorte will get the credit, Slytherin Harry laughed inwardly.

"Damn," Willow cursed. She used the last of her energy to teleported to Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry. Dumbledore would have to hear about this.


	11. Author's Note

Hi, I have not given up on this story. I am just swamped with Business Studies: part-time work, case studies, lit reviews and exams at Uni. Nobody ever warns you how much work there is compared to TAFE, well maybe high school but two years are definitely enough time to forget that. So I will try and update in the Easter Holidays that is only one week so I'll give it my best shot for a chapter per story and fix up any mistakes along the way.

I can't do them on the weekends, because they don't really exist for me anymore, work/ homework/ sleep. So those who have read the story so far, thank you and I will honour that by updating in term and semester breaks. :) Good luck to anyone with exams or assignments.


	12. Ch 11 Potions and Research

Major Spoilers for end the Final Episode of Angel – also post season 7 Angel creation. 

OnlyAngelsInMyHeart69 – No I wasn't kidding, here is chapter 11, thanks for your review.

SurrealDeceptions – Thanks for being so patient, here is chapter 11. : )

CrimsonReality, OnlyAngelsInMyHeart69, Passionate Angel229, Raven's magic Thank you for adding me to your favourites

Dariana Night, death lies2, SurrealDeceptions – Thanks for adding me to your alerts

Author's note: Finally a public holiday gave me time to actually type the chapter, inbetween studies. I am trying to make chapters visually discriptive rather than verbal, constructive feedback is welcome. This is an extra long chapter to make up for the wait. Just remember that if I don't update right away, it's because of Uni.

Formatting – Caps is used for headings because bold doesn't show on will re-write chapter four when I get the chance. It won't be the same though. Enjoy :)

**Chapter 11 Potions and Research**

Slytherin Harry sat in the ghostly and dank confines of the Shrieking Shak mulling things over. Remembering how he had tortured Peter Petigrew before the rat dissapeared. How he had boasted about the events to Draco Malfoy of his own world and Pansy and Blaize, the gang. They all loathed him now for killing their master Lord Voldemorte and restoring peace to the wizarding world. It was Slytherin to kill, but not Slytherin to kill Voldemorte, Draco Malfoy had said. That was a no win situation. Either let Voldemorte control him, knowing the man had killed his parents, pretending to worship a psychotic fool or kill him, inevitably loosing all his friends. Slytherin Harry had chosen the later option, to his own detriment.

Even with everyone at Hogwart's fearing and worshiping him, it just made the Slytherins even more cold and distant. Slytherin Harry despised Gryffindors beyond anything else because they were he reason he had no real friends, that his family house no longer paid any heed to him; his family… The only family he ever knew was taken away the day he killed Voldemorte. Twice Voldemorte had stolen his family, once without even trying.

Sure, he practically ruled the wizarding world for what he'd accomplished, but though Harry himself was only posing as a Death Eater, most of his friends were Death Eaters and their parents sent to Azkaban; where they couldn't hurt anyone. That was the main reason the Slytherins wanted to murder him, but could not, Harry was too strong to let them try anything.

That's why he wanted to mess with the Gryffindor's of this world. The Boy-Who-Lived Gyffindor scum had friends that Slytherin Harry couldn't even dream of. It grated his nerves to see how easy it could have been. How easy it was for the Gryffindors. They whined and complained about their woes, yet none of them knew what it felt like to be truly miserable. Not even Gryffindor Harry, he still had friends who cared. Yes, Draco Malfoy was his best friend, but since Lucious was in Azkaban all they did was curse one another in the hallways. The only time they every spent time in the same room was in the hospital wing. That was something he neglected to tell Malfoy of this world. When he was conspiring with Draco Malfoy in this reality it was almost like having his friend back.

Slytherin Harry pushed those thoughts aside and smirked. The smell of his potion was absolutely vulgar, like rotten eggs mixed with off milk, but it was the best trick he could think of. A few more hours and the steaming stinkpot would be ready, deadly enough to put a whole in Willow's magical defences. No one would question why Harry was sorted to Slytherin ever again.

THE BURROW 

Hermoine held the phone reciever tightly.

"So, have you heard anything about the Slytherin Harry yet? I mean if he's as evil as our Harry is good then that's got to be very, very bad," Hermoine was worried.

Willow replied, "He's pretty powerful and quick with potions. Knocked me out for quite some time. But he's too confident. The boy forgets that this isn't his world and he has no allies in Slytherin here. Though, Malfoy did help him I doubt anyone else would from what you have told me. I'm not worried about how poewrful he is, I just hope that he realises Slytherin's would kill him as soon as look at him."

"I hope so too. We don't want either boy to be killed. Either Harry could make Voldemorte more powerful, if Slytherin Harry is captured, that could be the end for everyone. Sure he's defeated Voldemorte in his world, but that was in his world. The rules are different here. Please let me know if you find out anything new," Hermoine asked.

"Will do and make sure Ron is who he says he is upon return. Yes, when he returns. Tie him up if you have to to be sure," Willow added.

"Okay, bye Willow, take care."

"You too Hermoine, bye."

Click, they conversation ended. Hermoine turned to face the Weasleys, every one of them staring at her in expectation.

"They haven't heard from Ron and Slytherin Harry knocked Willow out before she could bring him back to Giles's house," Hermoine explained.

"Oh, my poor dear Ron!" Mrs Weasley sobbed frantically. Hermoine felt her lips twitch, no, she had to be strong for them. Which meant ignoring her emotions for the time being. The twins gritted their teeth.

"When I get ahold of that Malfoy git I"ll kill him," George vowed.

"Grind him into the dirt," Fred added.

"Leave that to the auroras boys," Mr Weasley ordered.

"Smash his bones," George continued, sadistically.

"Turn him into a Skeleton and lock him in the closet. That's a literal joke if I ever heard one," Fred grinned.

"Make him Nearly Headless Malfoy," George chuckled.

"ENOUGH!" Hermoine slammed her hand against the kitchen bench top, glaring vehenomously at the twins. Their mother was crying hysterically and the twins' black humour was only provoking her. She sounded frighteningly like an enraged Professor. The sound made Ginny jump in the air.

"Sorry Ginny, boys can't you see your mum's upset and you're only making it worse?" Hermoine asked. The twins shifted uncomfortably, knowing too well that she was right.

"There's not much we can do for Ronikens. Unless he decides to bet his freedom over a game of chess, he'd be sure to win that." George spoke in a reminiscent manner. With a sigh he left the room. Mr and Mrs Weasley retired to their room and Ginny went outside to take her anger out on the garden gnomes with George.

"For his life," Fred corrected.

"Don't you think I don't know that? I'd trade places with him in a second if I could."

"Then it would just be him worrying about you and you're much better at it than him. Trust me, he'd be unbearable."

"Ha, I'm just pretending to do well," Hermoine sniffed. The tears she'd been fighting for so long were threatning to spill.

"No, you're not," with that Fred left. Hermoine blinked her tears away, feeling that there might be some hope yet. Hermoine glanced at the Weasley's clock; all the Weasley's were 'At Home' except for Ron's whose spoon was pointed to 'Mortal Danger' and had been that way since Slytherin Harry left the Weasleys.

MALFOY MANOR 

Ron woke up in the Malfy dungeon curiously tied to the wall by thick medieval chains.

"How typical," Ron managed to groan. His mouth was dried from ill nourishment, there was a loud thud as Draco Malfoy dumped a book on the table.

"You're awake, damn you. Ry not to annoy me or I'll have you knocked out again," Draco rowled. Then smirked, revelling in the power he nor held over his enemy the Weasley Weasel at the moment, eyes closed Ron suddenly realised how helpless his situation was. His best friend Harry was in league with Draco Malfoy and absolutely no one knew that he was missing. As far as they were concerned he was still at home, doing whatever it was Harry planned for him. Ron had no witty comebacks and did not want to antagonise Malfoy any further. Especially since his life was literally in Malfoy's hands.

"You know the only thing keeping you alive is that we need your hairs for poly juice potion and it is better if the hairs are fresh," Draco Malfoy said quite bluntly. Then went back to his studying, ignoring his prisoner.

GILES'S HOUSE 

Dawn sat on the couch widling stakes for Buffy's patrol whilst Harry watched the tv. The rest of the Scoobie gang were in research mode.

"I can't find anything on dimension portals, this is utterly useless," Willow tossed one of Giles's books aside.

"Careful with that it's first edition," Giles picked the book up.

"Sorry, it's just so frustrating."

"I know, I've contatced Angel Invesitgations, their researching also."

"Angel, how is Angel?" Buffy asked. Dawn's ears pricked up from the mention of Angel. This sudden interest also intrigued Gryffindor Harry, though he had no idea who Angel was.

"Fine as far as I could tell, still recovering from their last battle, Wesley and Gun however…" Giles shook his head sadly.

"Dead?" Willow gasped.

"Died fighting, at least they won, but at a large cost. Angel Investigations is still picking up the pieces," Giles informed.

"Faith is going to freak, she really liked Wes as a watcher," Buffy said.

"What is Angel Investigations?" Gryffindor Harry asked.

"Kind of like the Scoobies group, fighting evil guys only they are official Private Investigators," Willow explained.

"Oh," Gryfindor Harry shrugged. Willow shook her head, during the time she spent in LA she had become to like Gun and Wesley. Quite disheartening to know people with such strength of character could fall in a battle against good and evil.

"We should send them our best," Buffy suggested.

"I already did on your behalf. We have more pressing things to worry about," Giles said. Getting straight back to his research. Dawn looked at Harry and smiled reassuringly. He was confused, they were talking about people he didn't have the faintest idea who they were. It was something Dawn had become used to, being out of the loop.

"Faith is a slayer, Angel is Buffy's ex-boyfriend, Wesley was an ex-watcher and Gun is just a vampire hunter, I didn't know him," Dawn explained.

"Okay, that makes more sense now," Gryffindor Harry smiled. Grateful that someone achnowledged his lack of knowledge about the Scoobie hystory.

"Dawn, you have no business discussing Angel with Harry, do you understand?" Buffy glared.

"Yes, Buffy," Dawn rolled her eyes. Gryffindor Harry laughed and Dawn nudged him playfully.


End file.
